warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo Miller
Hugo Miller is a former agent of Warehouse 13. Career Hugo Miller was active around the same time as Artie and MacPherson and joined Warehouse 13 at approximately the same time as Dr. Vanessa Calder, which was prior to Artie joining, as Artie was unaware of Hugo's prior relationship with Vanessa. Vanessa and Hugo were quite close and seemed to have a romantic relationship at one point; he called her by the nickname "V" and she called him "Hughey." They would often hang out in the Dark Vault, playing records and smoking marijuana. Hugo was The Warehouse's resident tech expert and spent most of his time in the now disused computer labs, attempting to create a system that could effectively monitor the entire Warehouse single-handed. Despite being rarely seen by the other operatives he was known as a practical joker who according Artie would leave exploding cans of pop around the warehouse that "drove everyone nuts". Hugo also possessed a great love of games but also cheated at the games. A habit that also drove everyone nuts! Retirement Hugo was eventually retired from The Warehouse after a supposed mental breakdown. He was discovered by his fellow agents collapsed in the Warehouse aisles and it was assumed his feverish work habits had managed to get the better of him. He was sent to a mental institute two hours away from The Warehouse were he remained in a docile incoherent state. The only curious thing about his condition was scans revealed the left side of his brain had burnt out with no apparent cause. Hugo One Hugo or rather his "project" eventually reared its head again in The Warehouse when Douglas Fargo had been sent from Eureka by Irene Frederic to give The Warehouse systems an upgrade. The initial installation went well and the group began the conversion only to find it was not completing itself. Further investigation revealed that someone had hacked The Warehouse from the inside. Artie recognized the location and led them to the disused computer labs explaining with fondness about his former teammate. Investigating the lab they discovered that Hugo had, without anyone's knowledge, managed to insert a fail-safe into The Warehouse system that had been triggered by the shutdown of the old system. As well as activating numerous security eyes throughout The Warehouse, it was also uploading something into the mainframe. After checking The Warehouse and finding the eyes were everywhere Myka and Pete were sent out to retrieve Hugo so he could give them information on what he had done. While they were away the download completed and a holographic younger version of Hugo appeared before Fargo, Claudia, and Artie. The hologram introduced itself has the emergency backup system that had been designed to activate when the warehouse suffered a critical failure. Getting over the initial shock of seeing the entity and realizing that Hugo had some how made one of if not the first functional AI, Artie tried to explain to it there was no system failure and they were just doing an upgrade. The AI however did not accept this and preferred to do its own investigation and disappeared into the data core. Meanwhile Pete and Myka were having little luck dealing with the actual Hugo who while non-hostile was quite insane; thinking Pete and Myka were President Grant and the Snowman. Despite this they discovered he did have moments of coherent thought when hearing the right words though they were only brief. For example while remembering a password was needed to deactivate Hugo One, he drew them a cat when asked for the password. Deciding they had a chance of getting him to remember if they took him somewhere familiar they decided to take him back to the Warehouse to stimulate his memory. Unfortunately Hugo still posed a bit of a devious streak from the past and playfully managed to grab a tesla off the agents, shot them and ran off. Luckily Pete had a hunch and they found Hugo in the park watching a Merry Go Round while mumbling it was not the right one. After securing him they set off back for the Warehouse. Back at The Warehouse things had taken a turn for the worse! When Hugo One returned from its investigation it declared there was a problem with The Warehouse: the Agents! Hugo One had reviewed their statistics and found them less than satisfactory and to Artie's horror had decided to activate the Falcon-Scott Protocol and locked them in sealing the Umbilicus. Explaining to Claudia and Fargo the protocol was an emergency system that would freeze and preserve the Artifacts but would kill any living person that remained trapped inside. Entering the storage area Artie retrieved some of the stones from the Tower of Babel so the trio could speak without Hugo One listening in. Artie explained he doubted that Hugo One was a true AI; a fact that Fargo agreed on because in that time AI's were still pure science fiction. Thinking the real Hugo may have used an Artifact he sent Claudia and Fargo to the isle where he had his breakdown to find some clues. Artie though was going to return to the lab to confront Hugo one. Meanwhile Pete and Myka ran in to some trouble when they called in to the base causing Hugo one to become aware of what they were doing. Using the warehouse system the AI sent out a news bulletin saying Myka and Pete were kidnappers causing a hold up at a store before they manage to slip away. Back at The Warehouse Artie confronted the AI, saying that while things were hopeless he had simply come to play a game with the AI; something to indulge his final moments in. Also he guessed that if the AI was anything like its creator it could not resist which it proved to be true. Meanwhile Claudia and Fargo were able to locate the suspect Zoetrope Artifact that had mental transference powers. That being the easy part they now had to avoid Hugo One's defenses and a few grumpy artifacts to get to their destination. Myka and Pete had also arrived with the real Hugo but remained locked outside an pinned by laser defenses. Back in the computer lab Artie beat Hugo one at battle ship which surprised and angered the AI especially when Artie revealed he had cheated by not putting his peaces on the board. Artie then revealed his suspicion about the AI to him saying that he knew the real Hugo loved games but also had a habbit of cheating at them as well and if the AI was a copy it to would be the same. In fact the more he thought about it the more Hugo One seemed like the real Hugo or at least a part of him. Hugo One got defensive at this, saying Artie didn't know anything about him. Artie responded that he did and mentions several facts about Hugo and his preferences and the hologram is unable to hide genuine human reactions to them proving Artie's theory. That and the look on the Hologram's face at the mounting evidence is proof it isn't an AI but rather the genuine article Hugo Miller. Surprised and shocked Artie asked his old teamate what had become of him. Hugo explained that the Regents declared his experiments to create a single monitoring system with a human interface has to dangerous and risky and orered the project stopted. Despite this Hugo knew that a human computer interface would a great boost and benefit to the Scientific community so he couldnt let it lie. Artie then guessed Hugo attempted a shortcut with and Artifact which the hologram admitted. He attempted to make a copy of his brainwaves with an artifact, Wertheimer's Zoetrope, but he miscalculated and the Artifact instead transferred his brainwaves instead of copying them to the computer. Artie then realised Hugo's breakdown wasn't a breakdown at all; he was simply missing the left side of his brain which was now living in the computer was the right side of his brain was still in his body. Attempting to reason with the left side Artie explained he couldn't run the Warehouse with half a brain; this being evident by the fact Artie had managed to trick him in a children's game. He then asked the left side of his friend's psyche to let Pete and Myka return with Hugo's body so they could try and put him back together. After Hugo One was returned to the real Hugo Miller, Fargo escorted Miller to Eureka where his talents with Human-AI cross transfer would be considered groundbreaking by their research community. Return from Eureka In the third episode of season three, "Love Sick," Hugo returns from Eureka at Artie's request because he needs Hugo's expertise in dealing with a computer virus that has leapt from computers and begun to effect human beings. Once at the hospital, Artie is shocked that Hugo greets Dr. Calder with a kiss on the lips. As Artie discovers, Vanessa and Hugo had joined Warehouse 13 at about the same time and had worked together and seemed to have some sort of romantic attraction and possible relationship, which Artie is silently jealous of. Hugo works with Artie and Vanessa to find the cause of the virus, while Claudia tracks down the artifact responsible for supercharging it. At one point, Artie saves Vanessa from being infected with the vrius, while the remainder of the occupants in the store - including Hugo - become infected. Hugo then hurried to finish an anti-virus before the infection killed him, but the virus mutated before Claudia returned with the responsible artifact, which infected Vanessa and began to cause rapid deterioration of her body. In the end, Artie was able to combine Hugo's anti-virus and use the artifact to cure everyone in the store. When he said goodbye to Hugo, he assumed that Hugo and Vanessa would be rekindling their past relationship. Hugo also informed Artie that he would not be returning to Eureka, as Artie thought, because there were too many weekly explosions. Instead, he wanted to find a nice, peaceful place to live. Vanessa later informed Artie that she was going to Atlanta and would not be going with Hugo. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Males